unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Mart
Mario Mart is a shopping and racing shame. The player races through many supermarkets to spend the most amount of money before exiting the store. It has many features, including one that is unlockable. The game has a story mode, where an ad came up on TV. It says whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the players speed, while getting a useful item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, artwork, and 15,000 tons of cheese. However, after fans started to dislike the game, Mario Mart's site went down, the toys exploded really loudly, the artwork was lost down the sewers, and the cheese turned into Energy Blasts. But then it became famous again and everything was turned back to normal. Not to mention a shameless knockoff Plankton Kart. Playable characters and Their Karts *Toad - Mushy Mush Soup Can *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Kart *Hitario - Hikartio *New Mario - New Ma-Kart *Wario - Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green It's-a Mobile *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Klown Balloon *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro * Italy Veneziano - Pastamobile *Pickle - Pickle Kart *Internet The Explorer - The Map *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Chuck Norris - ChuckMobile *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *C-3PO and R2-D2 - Escape Pod *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back. (Apparently, he really is rescuing the boy, but they don't want us to tell the truth... And the character is also the boy; Michael Jackson is only the vehicle... Strange.) *Big Bird - Snuffleupagus *The Exorcist - Creep Kart *Homsar - He just floats because he is weird. *Little Mac - New Bike/Old Bike (after completion of the "stolen bike") *Manfred von Karma - Not a kart, he uses a boat for some reason. *Rayman - Raycart/Globox Mouth ( after completion of "run over globox and drop some dump on him" ) *Agumon - Digivice that floats for some weird reason *Shizuka - 9 year old *Stupid Undiwair - Popsicle Pear *Goku - Kamehameha Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Lovin' It - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - Goombomber - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Mr. Bean - Mini Cooper - Enter the Special code. * Taokaka - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * Kumatora - Crazy Cart - * StickMan - Drawn Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game with at least 1 star on every cup * Spongebob Squarepants - Shell 32 - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb * Galacta Knight - no car cuz he can fly - Beat everything with SpongeBob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb, then you have to beat him in a race to have him unlocked * Duster - Pork Bean - Beat everything with either Taokaka or Ronald McDonald, then beat Duster in a race. * Giygas - no car cuz he can fly - Beat everything with Taokaka and beat him in a race. * Porky Minch - ABSOLUTELY SAFE REFRIGERATOR on wheels - Clear the Coffee Cup as Giygas and Metaknight OR Clear the Eattime cup with Giygas and Galacta Knight. * Angry German Kid - Smashed Keyboard - He is unlocked by beating the game 9001 times with Porky Minch, Phineas and Ferb, or Galacta Knight, and then beat him in a race. His attack is Meteors, Pianos, and Keyboards. * Ultra Magnus - Great War Truck - He is unlocked by coming in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd in Sparkling Ship with Spongebob Squarepants, Galacta Knight, Angry German Kid, or Phineas and Ferb and then beat him in a race. His main attack is Magnus Hammer. He's also Optimus Prime's brother. * George W. Bush - Politroli - Beat the game with Porky Minch. * Angry Video Game Nerd - Sh**load of F*** - Play through the game or complete one cup as Angry German Kid, and beat AVGN in a race. His main attack is swearing things with the bad F-bomb in it, which can stun the opponent for 5 seconds. * Squilliam Fancyson - El King - Complete the whole demolition mode with Giygas. * Para-Dice - Nyan Cat - Beat everything with Galacta Knight or Squilliam Fancyson, then beat Para-Dice in a race. * H - Beta Test Car - Not currently available. Was used for Beta Testing. * Gorthan, Destroyer of Light - Demon Monster - He is unlocked by beating the game with Angry German Kid, George, W Bush, Squilliam Fancyson or Para-Dice, and then beat him in a race. His attacks are Stink Pods, Knargak the Black Wingin and Demon Meteor. * Doctor Square - Dark Square - He is unlocked by beating the game with Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry German Kid, George W. Bush, Galacta Knight, Squilliam Fancyson, Para-Dice, or Gorthan, Destroyer of Light and beat Doctor Square in a race. He mainly attacks by shooting OVAH 9000 LIGHTNING BOLTS. * High Max - Mech Walker - He is unlocked by beating the game with Squilliam Fancyson, Gorthan, Destoryer of Light, Angry German Kid, Para-Dice, Doctor Square, Ultra Magnus, George W. Bush, Angry Video Game Nerd, Galacta Knight, or A Big Big Guy and beat High Max in a race. His attacks are Missiles, WTF Bombs, Oil Slick, Smoke Screen, and Shields. * Eviler Bowser - Kruel Klown Kart - Beat the campaign on the Hardest difficulty twice. * Barack Obama - GLA - Beat George Bush in Battle Mode. * Duane Zuwala - Giant NES (GNES) - Unlock by winning any cup in REVERSE, @#!*% ! Or you can get in last with a female character. * Brandon Lackey - A pot because he's a cactus - Same as above. * Meem - Meemmobile - Same as above. * Brentalfloss - One of his videos - Unlock by winning the Last Cup * Shoop Da Whoop - LAZOR BEAM - Unlock by beating Chuck Norris OVER 9000! times * Gwonam - Carpet of Glory - Unlock Taokaka, Duster, Ronald Mcdonald or at least eight other unlockable characters. * Frax - Gunner Car - Beat the Random Cup with Taokaka. * Venom - Symbiote - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup. * Scream - Hair Bike - Same as above. * Lasher - Tenta-Mobile - Same as above. * Phage - IPhage Nano - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup by cheating. * Heavy Weapons Guy - Sandvich - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup. * Demoman - The Bottle of Scrumpy - Same as above. * Soldier - The Flying Maggot - Same as above. * Medic - Ze Ambulance - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup without dying * Engineer - The Sentry Cruiser - same as above. * Spy - The Provacteur - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup by cheating. * Riot - The Black Tank - Unlock by Beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup for less than five minutes. * Scout - The Batter-Up - Unlock by Beating the TF2 Cup for less than five minutes * Sniper - Camper Van - Same as above. * Agony - Such a Pretty Mirror - Unlock by beating the Seperation Anxiety Cup as Carnage. * Pyro - Mmmmmm Crudda Hudda Huh - Unlock by beating the TF2 Cup as the Heavy. * Robot Heavy - Robo Sandvich - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup. * Robot Demoman - Mecha Bottle - Same as above. * Robot Soldier - Mecha Maggot - Same as above. * Robot Medic - Emergency Van - Unlock by Beating the Mann vs Machine Cup without dying. * Robot Engineer - Hover Sentry - Same as above. * Robot Spy - Spymobile - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup by cheating. * Robot Scout - Super Scouter - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup for less than five minutes. * Robot Sniper - Deus Ex Machina - Same as above. * Robot Pyro - Mmph Mech - Unlock by beating the Mann vs Machine Cup as Robot Heavy. * Firefly - Jetpack - Find him in The Abandoned Factory and beat him in a race. * Mario's Head - No car, because he "Ain't got no body" - Unlock by winning all the cups with Mario and Luigi. * Doctor Who - Tardis - Unlock by beating the Doctor Who Cup or by completing the first level in the cup in any place. * Dalek - UFO - Same as above. * The Master - Electric Kart - Same as above. * Cyberman - Steel Racer - Unlock by winning Pete's world * Weeping Angel - Weeping Wing - Unlock by beating the Doctor Who Cup without dying. * Ice Warrior - Reptile Kart - Same as above. * Sontaran - Battle Tank - Beat the Doctor Who Cup by cheating. * Silence - Forgetabouthatmobile - Same as above. * Vashta Nerada - Darkness Racer - Unlock by finding him at London. * Hal Korwin - The Burning Racer - Unlock by winning Pentallian Ship. * Omega - The Gilded Golden racer - Unlock by Beating the Doctor Who Cup as the Doctor. * Thomas the Tank Engine - YOU DRIVE HIM!! - Unlock by beating the Thomas Cup. * Percy the Small Engine - Himself - Unlock by beating the Thomas Cup three times. * James the Red Engine - How should you know? - Beat the Thomas Cup by cheating. * Skarloey the Little Old Engine - Himself - Unlock him by beating Blue Mountain Quarry. * Sir Handle the 'Falcon' Engine - Himself - Same as above. * Rusty the Little Orange Diesel - Himself - Same as above. * Peter Sam the Little Green and White Engine - Himself - Same as above. * Duncan the Little Yellow Engine - Himself - Same as above. * Salty the Dockside Diesel - Yar! - Unlock him by winning Brendam Docks. * Henry the Green Engine - Himself - Unlock by finding him at the Steamworks. * Gordon the Big Engine - Himself - Same as above. * Edward the Blue Engine - Himself - Same as above. * Toby the Tram Engine - Himself - Same as as above. * Diesel - Himself - Win a Thomas Cup by playing as a bad guy. * Diesel 10 - Himself - Win a Thomas Cup by playing as Diesel. * Duck Montague the Great Western Engine - Find him at the Steamworks. * Donald and Douglas - Same as above. * Oliver the Great Western Engine - Win a Thomas Cup by playing as Duck Montague. * Spencer the British Engine - Himself - Unlock by playing as Thomas in Great Britain. * Hiro the Japanese Engine - Himself - Unlock by playing as Thomas in Japan. * Ashima the Indian Engine - Herself - Unlock by playing as Thomas in India. * Luke the Irish Engine - Himself - Unlock by playing as Skarloey in Ireland. * Vinnie the Canadian Engine - Himself - Unlock by playing as Spencer in Canada. * The Fat Controller - Fat Controller's car - Unlock by winning the Thomas Cup as Thomas. * Painis Cupcake - Unlock him by eating on other TF2 people while racing. * Vagineer - Unlock him by making weird noises while racing and wrecking havoc. * Snowball - Unlock him by winning the New York City race. * T-1000 - Unlock him by winning 1,000 Satan Trophies. * Starscream - Unlock him by playing in the stars. * Fatman - Fatmobile - Unlock him by winning all the cups. * Daft Punk - Unlock them by racing in your car in gold and silver, sadly you can't unlock them at the same time unlike Donald and Douglas; you unlock Daft Punk individually. You unlock Thomas Bangalter when you race in silver and end in 2nd place, and you unlock Guy Manuel de Homem-Christo when you race in gold and end in 1st place. * Vegeta - Standard Kart 9001 - Win all the cups OVER 9000 times. * Some ship - No kart, itself - Win 10 times in Battle Mode * Mega Man - Mega Machine - Unlock by beating the Mega Man Cup. * Dr. Wily - Wily Machine - Same as above. * Cut Man - Scissor Slicer - Same as above. * Guts Man - Gutsman's Assmobile - Same as above. * Elec Man - Thunder Truck - Unlock by beating Power Station. * Ice Man - Ice Van - Same as above. * Oil Man - Oil Slicker - Unlock by beating the Mega Man Cup by cheating. * Fire Man - Fireblaster - Same as above. * Bomb Man - Mega Bomber - Same as above. * Time Man - Clock Cruiser - Unlock by beating the Mega Man Cup 22 times. * Proto Man - X-Bike - Unlock by beating the Mega Man Cup as Mega Man. * Turbo Man - He is the kart - Same as above. * mm2wood - nicemobile sic - Unlock by entering the hidden crappy graphics code, then beat the Mega Man Cup as Mega Man while cheating. * Po - Red Revenge - Unlock by beating the Teletubbyland Cup. * Dipsy - Noo-Noo - Same as above. * Tinky Winky - Purple Prowler - Beat the Teletubbyland Cup by cheating. * Laa-Laa - Bouncy Ball - Same as above. * Po's Good Twin - Crimson Defender - Unlock by beating Nice Teletubbyland. * Good Dipsy - Good Noo Noo - Same as above. * Good Tinky Winky - Bag Brawler - Same as above. * Good Laa-Laa - Sun Shiner - Same as above. * Doddy - Candee Kart - Beat the Teletubbyland Cup as Po. * Thumper - Underminer 9000 - Same as above. * Pink Guy - Unlock by ending up in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place while racing in pink. New Arrivals (in the New version of the game) * Optimus Prime - Himself * Little Einsteins - Rocket * Timmy Turner & His Fairly Odd Parents - Car * Patrick Star - Sand Truck ,Reversie Werpie, Horseradish, Krabby Patty Deluxe * Link - Train * Maka- RPG 7 * The Annoying Orange- NaNaNaNaNa * Mablaoweebowsawawawamariowario- The > mobile * Fawful-The mustard of dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! * Ducky - Quackmobile * Angry Birds - Slingshot * Humbah - Yellow Racer * Zumbah - Rubber Ducky? * Zing Zing Zingbah - Zing Zing Zinger * Jumbah - Mustache Mobile * Jingbah - Cheese Mobile * Zoombah - Dash Prowler * Limbah - * Alt 2.0 - Pop'n'Dash * Ninja Teletubby - Zen Zoomer * Tiddlytubbies - Tiddlekart of destruction * Doge - MTN DEW CAN * 4chan Sniper - FOOOOOOURRCHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!! * Googolplex - Googoltrain * NEDMgee - NEDMmobile * Freddy Fazbear - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza delivery truck * Telotubs - Tubmobile * Eho - Transforms his hands into wheels * Mumu - Arrowmobile * Asplode Tinky Winky - Bone cart of his countless victims * Grandma - 1960's Slug Bug * King K. Rool - King K. Rool Cannon * WaWario - Rides piggyback on WaWaluigi * Kat and Ana - Smoke Bomb - Unlocked by Doing any Course in under 1 Minute. * Hat Kid - Upgraded Sprint Hat - Unlocked by Beating the Cannon Cup. * Eevee - Any of the Eeveelutions - Unlocked by Beating the Cannon Cup. * Giant Isopod - Itself - Unlocked by Beating the Cannon Cup. * Dawn - Piplup - Unlocked by Beating the Cannon Cup while playing as Any Pokemon. * Serena - Ash Ketchum - Unlocked by Beating the Cannon Cup while Playing as Dawn. * Dusk - Lucario - Same as Above. * A.S. Swipe - Teletubmarine - Unlocked by beating the Cannon Cup while playing as a Teletubby. * Cuphead - Aeroplane - Unlocked by having a Cuphead File on your Console, OR Beating the Game Twice as Grandma. * Lip - Her Wings - Unlocked by setting your region to Hawaii. * UnAnything Team - Themselves - Unlocked by Liking UnAnything Wiki. * Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy - The Invisible Boatmobile - Unlocked by Beating the game as SpongeBob SquarePants. * Shaggy Rogers - Scooby-Doo as a 4-Wheeler - Unlocked by Beating the game as any Undefeatable OR unlocking Big Chungus, Moto Moto, or Duo * Big Chungus - Chungus Car - Unlocked by beating the Eattime Cup 50 times OR unlocking Shaggy Rogers, Moto Moto, or Duo * Moto Moto - Runs himself - Unlocked by beating the Cannon Cup 50 times OR unlocking Big Chungus, Shaggy Rogers, or Duo * Duo - Flies - Unlocked by beating the Horror Cup 50 times OR unlocking Big Chungus, Saggy Rogers, or Moto Moto * Captain 37 - Captain 37's Hotel - Unlocked by Beating the game as ether Captain 0 or Captain 1. * Mii - Any Cart in the Game - Unlocked by Setting your Region to Miitopia. * Captain 0 - UnAnything Wiki - Unlocked at the Beginning of the Game. * Hungry Pumkin - Butter - Unlocked by Beating the Tiny Cup. * Olimar - Pikmin Army - Unlocked by Beating the Tiny Cup. * Louie - Yellow Pikmin - Unlocked by Beating the Game as Olimar. * Brony - Pinkie Pie - Unlocked by Beating the Color Cup. * Penny - Some Cloning Bike - Unlocked by Beating the Color Cup. * A Cog - Their Propeller - Unlocked by Beating the Color Cup. * Danny DeVito - Pure Power - Unlock by Beating the Game 9 times. * Matt - A Bunch of Sports Crap - Beat the Mii in a Race 20 times. * Hank Hill - Propane Tank - Beat the game with Giant Isopod. * Thonk - A Trail of Emojis - Unlock at least 100 Characters. * Mr. Key - Broken Language - Beat the Game in One Sitting. (That Means you CANNOT go back to the Console Menu or Turn off the Console. * Dimentio - Dimension Jail Cell 1 - Beat the Crazy Cup. * Furby - Carried by a Child's Soul - Beat the Crazy Cup. * Iris - Lava Car - Beat the Crazy Cup. * Silhouette - His Car Form - Beat the Crazy Cup. * Baby - Bottle of Milk - Beat the Crazy Cup as Hat Kid or Any Teletubby. * Yoshi - Eggmobile - Beat the Crazy Cup as Any Mario Character. * Baby Yoshi - Mini Eggmobile - Beat the Crazy Cup as Baby or Yoshi. * Duck - Grapes - Beat the Crazy Cup as Donald Duck. * Alolan Raichu - His Surfboard Tail - Beat the Pokemon Cup. * Berry - Himself (He Flies) - Beat the Pokemon Cup. * Ethan - Ho-Oh - Beat the Pokemon Cup as a Male. * Lyra - Lugia - Beat the Pokemon Cup as a Female. * Kris - Suicune - Beat the Pokemon Cup as Lyra or Ethan. * Santa Claus - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Play the game during Christmas. * Jack Frost - Ice Sleigh - Beat the game as Santa Claus. * WaJack Frost - WaIce Sleigh - Beat the game as Jack Frost. * Black Frost - Dark Ice Sleigh - Same as Above. * King Frost - Many Jack Frosts - Beat the game as Jack Frost, Black Frost, and WaJack Frost. * Bigfoot - Loch Ness Monster - Beat the game as an Alien Character. * Maxwell - Anything that his Notebook can Create - Find all of the Shortcuts in the game. * Alien - UFO - Play the Game during September 20th, 2019. * Spider Crab - Laser Beam - Beat the Isopod Cup. * King Isopod - Bag of Doritos - Beat the game as Hank Hill. DLC * Megatron/Galvatron - Gun/Tank and Cannon/Tank * Special Agent Oso - Sports Car * Special Agent Wolfie - Motorcycle * Special Agent Dotty - Motorcycle * Weegee - Spaghetti Horse * Space Marine Soldier - The Final Space Cruiser * You - Your Shoes * Globglogabgalab - Himself * WaBlack Frost - WaDark Ice Sleigh Modes Grand Prix The vanilla grand prix has only 2 modes: 150cc and Mirror Mode. Because who needs other cc's? Battle Mode Looks like the developers goofed up! You can only battle on certain of the same tracks you race on, so choose between popping balloons and getting useless stuff. Also coins, but don't play as Bowser! He dies in 1 hit during Balloon Battles. Demolition Mode Like Grand Prix, but it's mirrored. Get hit once, and you die. Story Mode Faster, 200cc version of 150cc Grand Prix. Boss Mode Fight bosses and stuff. Boss Racers These Racers are Bosses in Boss Mode. They can be unlocked once you beat them. *Flame Princess - Flare Car *Trash - "The Shark" *Carnage - Blood Racer *RobotnikClause - PingasMobile *Von Nebula - Shadow Bike *Hitler's clone- Tank *Grey Mann - Mannmobile *Super Eviler Bowser - Doomship *Fab Fairies - Their Wings *Captain 1 - Anything Wiki *Thanos - ThanosCopter *Rainbows - Her Wings *Indominus Rex- She runs!!1! Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert *LV-223 *LV-426 *Neo Arcrania Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay *Coco Bean Ravine Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow *Barney HQ *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Last Cup *There is only one ridiculously long track on this cup where you race against all the characters you unlocked. Recommended that you do not unlock a lot of characters prior to either beating this cup or getting some actual skills like all these tracks: Random Cup *Luigi's Mansion *Bikini Bottom *Dimmsdale *The Galaxy *Nightmare Lab *Germany *Daytona International Speedway Food Court Seperation Anxiety Cup *Foundation Lab *Abandoned Carnival *Dark Tunnel *Abandoned Warehouse *Abandoned Hotel Doctor Who Cup *Gallifrey *Skaro *Pete's World *Pentallian Ship *London Thomas Cup *Thomas Branchline *Sodor Steamworks *Smelting Yard *Brendam Docks *Blue Mountain Quarry TF2 Cup *2Fort *Dustbowl *Double Cross *Gravel Pit *Kong King Mann vs Machine Cup *Viaduct *Mannworks *Coal Town *Tank Carrier *Mann Mansion Mega Man Cup *Light Labs *Oil Factory *Power Station *Wily Castle *Wily Space Station Teletubbyland Cup *Tubby Tower *Teletubby Land *Teletubby Land Acid Lake *Nice Teletubbyland *Home Dome Bonzai Cup *Scrubbing Bubble Ravine *Cereal Circuit *LV-644 *Starbucks City *Abandoned Highway *Neotubby Empire Crappy Cup * Frankenstein's Laboratory * Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory * Dracula's Castle * An iPad Retro Cup * Some 70's hippie place * A Windows 95 computer * A NES * Super Mario Bros World 1-1 Cannon Cup * Amusement Carnival * King K. Rool's Ship * Trash Pit of Cows * Rocket's Musical Trip * The Past, Present, and Future * Crab Rave Island Tiny Cup * Mermaid Trench * A Scooby Snack Box * The Console your Playing this Game On Color Cup * Red Street * Orange Way * Yellow Avenue * Green Boulevard * Blue Terrace * Indigo Alley * Purple Lane * Pink Drive Crazy Cup * Dimension Jail * Miitopia * The Wild Ride (A Combination of all of the Courses in the Game) * Alantis * Y8 Pokemon Cup * Alola * Inside a Pokeball * Berry's Den * Distortion World * Missingno's Cavern Isopod Cup * Arlen * Dimension Rift * Spider Crab Valley * Doritos Factory * King Isopod's Lair Battle Mode Courses * The Rocket Ship * Brown Loop * NES Controller * Fanta Lake * The Motherboard of the Game * An iPhone * Paris * Po's Stomach * Teh Creamer * A Windows 98 Computer * Sandvich Alley * Pizza Valley Ok this is enough information so go home and take a crap. Category:Shames Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Racing Shames Category:Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Good Shames Category:Great Shames Category:THE GREATEST SHAMES EVER